


Are they all safe?

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo





	1. Chapter 1

“Are they all safe?” Hilda asked anxiously as skiers struggled in cold and exhausted. There had been a severe and unexpected blizzard, catching everyone out.

“The form mistresses are checking now.” Rosalie Moore said “and Matey is on the prowl for anyone who looks unwell. Ted, what on earth?” as the senior prefect raced up to them.

“Sorry, but Ferry, Len and Odette are all missing. “Ted gasped. “I heard InterV being noisy and went to check. They were last seen, Len and Miss Ferrars, helping Odette who seemed to have injured herself. “

Hilda went pale, looking out at the raging blizzard “We cannot look for them in this. Where were they seen Ted?”

“Near the pines.” Ted was grim herself, Len was her best friend.

“Right, I’ll come now and talk to Inter V. Ted, are you alright? You can be excused duty for now, if you wish, until we know more. “She gently laid her arm around Ted’s shoulders.

“I’ll carry on” Ted said “With Len missing they need me “with a catch in her voice “and I can’t hand over to the games prefect, its Margot.”

“I’ll tell Margot and Con.” Rosalie decided “Ted, if you can take hold it would be a tremendous help, but think of yourself as well.”Ted nodded and walked away.

After getting as much from the form as she could Hilda rang the emergency services and told them. They promised that as soon as there was any lessening of the blizzard they would be out. She then went to the staff room to break the news. “Ladies, we have three people missing.” she said quietly. She didn’t notice Nancy suddenly looking around anxiously, her face pale. “Len, Odette and Kathie have not returned.”

“No” breathed Nancy and went ashen, causing Sharlie and Peggy to go to her side and gently sit her down. Hilda mentally cursed herself for forgetting how good friends Nancy and Kathie were. “As soon as the storm abates I will be asking for volunteers to search the school grounds, the emergency services will be searching the Platz.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Odette, “Len said “You need to keep moving “Her face was white, cold and desperate, having been caught in a blizzard before she knew they were in trouble. In addition she had Miss Ferrars to think of; she loved her as a teacher, liked her as a person, but wished it was Miss Wilmot who was taller and stronger. As it was she was supporting Odette mostly herself. “Miss Ferrars, if we can get into the trees we will get some shelter.”  
“Len, you are in charge, I will do what you tell me.” Kathie told her sensibly, she had no idea what to do.  
They struggled into the trees and Len lay Odette down in the slight shelter of a thick pine tree. “We can’t stay here long Miss Ferrars, we have to either find better shelter or keep moving.”  
“I know, hypothermia.”  
Len nodded, as Kathie talked to Odette Len was thinking “Miss Ferrars, we are about half a mile away from the old herdsman’s hut. If we can get there we will be ok.”  
“Do you know the way?”  
“I think I can find it.”  
“It’s our only chance Len, let’s do it.” And picking up Odette they struggled on. As both were reaching the end of their strength Len saw, through the storm the slight shadow of the hut. “We’ve got it.”  
“Get Odette safely in Len, I’ll follow.” Kathie was exhausted, had been keeping going only on the knowledge she was the mistress, she had to see the girls were safe. Len dragged Odette to the door praying it was unlocked and nearly cried with relief when she found it was. She placed the girl on the floor and stood gasping in painful breaths. ”Damn, where’s Ferry?” and plunged back into the storm. Kathie’s strength had gone and she was on all fours “sorry Nancy, I tried “she was whispering when Lens arms came around her, hauled her to her feet “Walk damn you “Len ordered “I can’t carry you, come on, keep going “and Len dragged, half carried her into the hut. Slamming the door she collapsed onto the floor gasping. The three lay there for a while before Len dragged herself to her feet, she shook Kathie “get your wet things off, get Odette’s off, I’ll light the stove. Come on, do it, we need to get warm.”  
Kathie, exhausted, but prompted by the urgency in Len’s voice managed to get Odette’s wet ski suit off and wrapped her in a dry but smelly blanket Len had found.   
“Yours too, Miss Ferrars” Len ordered. She got the fire going and got the other two beside it.” It’ll warm up soon, I’ll see if there’s anything to make a drink with.”  
“Len, wait, get your wet clothes off . “Kathie said firmly, strength coming back into her voice.  
“Yes Miss Ferrars.” Len smiled slightly, she might be small but she was a fighter.  
“And Len, call me Kathie will you.”  
“With pleasure.” Len found some coffee and soon they had made Odette drink some before wrapping her in blankets and placing her by the fire. The other two sat on a bench sipping black coffee. They were exhausted, shivery, damp but safe. Len grinned “Well done..Kathie.”  
“Len, that was all you.” Kathie told her “From the word go you saved us.”  
“I live here, but Kathie, you did well, you just kept struggling on.”  
“Had to keep up with my pupils, “with a slight smile “especially one who has very long legs.”  
“Len smiled “Why not rest, there’s some more blankets. I’ll keep the fire going and I’ll rest when you wake up.”  
Kathie saw the sense, she was so tired she was struggling to keep her eyes open “One hour Len, wake me in one hour.”  
“Yes Kathie.” Len smiled. Two hours later she gently shook her mistress awake. Kathie looked up at her with sleep blurred eyes. “Sorry, I need to rest “Len apologised. Kathie sat up, accepting gratefully the hot coffee Len handed her. Len was pale and weary looking. “Odette seems ok, she’s still sleeping but seems to be breathing alright and is warm.”  
“Right, here’s the blankets, sleep now Len.” And the girl lay down Kathie gently kissed her forehead “Thank you.” She said simply.  
“Couldn’t lose one of my favourite mistresses. “softly before falling asleep.   
Kathie had never known a silence like it, the hissing of the blizzard, the crackle of the fire, soft breathing, yet it felt safe, peaceful. She stared into the cheerfulness of the fire; glanced at the two girls, closing her eyes she murmured her thanks for their safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the school the volunteers were ready to search the school grounds; the storm was still going but had eased.  
“I want to go.” Nancy was demanding. She was pale, her eyes red but she was determined. Peggy sighed “Ok, come with me, but do as I say. Promise or I won’t take you.”  
Nancy glared at her, then nodded, “Ok.”   
“Look” Peggy said quietly to her “I know you and Kathie are partners, none of the others do, I know she will be doing everything to get back to you. Now let’s go.”

Ted was with the prefects watching the pupils, the staff had all volunteered to search. Ted had offered but Hilda had had to refuse. “I’m sorry Ted, I’m responsible for you, I can’t let you go. I’m proud of you though for putting your pain to one side and helping others. “with a gentle hug.

Len woke feeling stiff and sore “I’m hungry.” she muttered “and where on earth am I?” before remembering.  
“First class hotel “came a weary voice “Coffee?”  
“Thanks Kathie. Owww” sitting up “wouldn’t mind a hot bath right now” gratefully accepting the mug. “How’s the storm doing?”  
“I think it’s eased a bit. Will we be able to get back down?”  
Len looked serious “We cannot get Odette down by ourselves Kathie. I will have to go for help.”  
“No Len, I cannot allow that.” Kathie said firmly, very much the teacher.  
Len smiled slightly “What else can we do?”  
“We wait.” Kathie told her “I am not allowing you out there.” She laid her hand on Len’s arm and said gently “I’m not risking your life Len.”  
Len nodded “You are the boss, we’ll wait.”  
Kathie looked pained “Not the boss Len, not the boss, just the mistress in charge of our little expedition.”  
Len grinned at her. The slight divide between mistress and pupil had gone, lost in the struggle, these two would remain friends.  
Kathie returned the smile.” I don’t suppose there is anything to eat is there, I’m starving.”  
Len laughed and rose stiffly “Hey we are in luck, don’t know what it is, some kind of stew but the tins look new so it should be ok.” She found a pan and heated it up, it was spicey and strong and the best meal they had tasted.  
Kathie checked Odette who roused and drank some more coffee. She seemed ok, just tired, sleep was the best thing for her.

The search of the grounds had been completed and of course had produced no results. Nancy was grim, pale and could not be consoled by her friends. She and Kathie had found love together, it was fairly new and very precious to both. Nancy, having lost one partner could not cope with the thought of losing another.  
Ted was grimly in charge of two combined forms, they were mostly just sitting talking quietly. The whole school was anxious; Kathie was a loved teacher, Len a loved Head Girl. Odette they hardly knew but she was one of them, a Chalet School girl and therefore mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

“Damn it Hilda, how can you sit there looking so calm?” Nell exploded “when our girls are missing.”  
Hilda went pale “Nell, you cannot see inside of me, the crying, the praying. You cannot see that I am hoping they are still fighting for their lives because the alternative is just unspeakable. If I knew where they were I would have my skis on in an instant and be there. I’m not calm Nell, I’m hurting, but the school cannot see that, only you could ever see that.” She whispered. In a flash Nell was beside her, apologising. Hilda stopped her “We are all worried, I know that you get restless, I understood.”  
“I failed you a bit.” Nell muttered “Is this ever going to end.”  
“The professionals are now out looking, they have dogs, equipment, they will bring our girls home. Nell, I’m going to walk through the school, will you come, and Nell, be gentle with Nancy. They don’t think I know but her and Kathie are partners, she will be hurting badly.”  
The two heads walked through all the rooms, talking to girls, even just touching shoulders gently and many found it comforting. They spent time with Con and Margot who were together white faced in Len’s study. They found Ted offering comfort to Jack, giving her a hug, the younger girl going away eased. “Ted, this is a horrible day.” Hilda said gently, “but I want you to know just how proud I am of you, from what I’ve heard you have not stopped helping others.”  
“Just doing what Len would do.” Ted muttered. Nell, glancing at her, realised tears were not far off and gently pulled her into an empty room before holding her close. “Thanks.” Ted whispered eventually “she’s my best friend.”  
“We understand. Ted why not go and join Con and Margot?”  
“No, the kids need someone; I’ll keep doing it for Len.”  
They found Nancy in the staff room being held closely by Peggy. Nancy looked blank and drained. Hilda whispered to Peggy “Can you get her to my study?” Between them they did “Drink this coffee Nancy “Nell ordered.  
Nancy numbly took the cup. Hilda knelt before her. “Nancy, this will not leave this room, but I know that you and Kathie are partners. I am not condemning you for finding love, please don’t think that. And I may never mention this again. But Nancy, they are all doing everything they can, don’t give up on her, just as we cannot give up on Len and Odette.”  
“It’s been hours Hilda” Nancy whispered “they cannot be still alive.”  
“We don’t know, we can only wait and pray. You are going to stay here with us and Peggy. Try to rest a little.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kathie checked Odette and came to sit back on the bench “These herdsmen must have more padding in their rears than I have.”  
Len laughed “It is a bit solid feeling. Did you hear what I said to you outside?” slightly embarrassed.  
“I heard someone telling me to Walk damn you” Kathie said straight faced “but that can’t have been you because the Head Girl wouldn’t say that to a teacher.” Then she grinned “Len, quite frankly you could have used every swear word in the world at that moment and I wouldn’t have cared. I had nothing left and when you picked me up I just felt relief.”  
“It just kind of slipped out, I was a bit stressed.”  
“A bit! You had just almost single handily saved our lives, I think you are allowed to be a bit stressed.”  
Len went and looked out of the window “The storm has eased a lot now Kathie, but Its dark. Hopefully we will be rescued in the morning.”  
“We are safe, it’s the others I am worried about, they don’t know we are here.” Her heart was with Nancy. “I wish we could get a message through.”

“They can’t have given up!” Nancy exclaimed jumping up agitated.  
“It’s dark Nancy, they cannot see anything.” Nell said sharply “You have to see the sense in that.”  
Nancy went blank and sat down numb, tears running silently down her face. “You need to rest “Hilda said gently “come and lie on my bed.”  
“I can’t sleep.” Nancy said brokenly  
“No, I understand, but just to rest awhile, we’ll leave the door open for you.” Nancy agreed and exhausted did fall into a restless sleep.  
“I’m going through the school again “Hilda said “Will you stay by the phone Nell, I had to send Rosalie to bed earlier.”  
“I’ll wait.” Nell promised.

The night dragged, many couldn’t sleep and no one tried to make them. The kitchen staff kept hot drinks available all night for which they were thanked many times.   
As the first rays of dawn crept over the mountains the rescuers’ were out again. Kathie stirred from an uncomfortable sleep to see Len gently talking to Odette who had roused a little. The younger girl nodded, then turned back to sleep.  
“How is she?”  
“Ok, just a bit scared, but I told her we should be found today.”  
“Did you sleep? Do you believe that?”  
“A bit, not much “Len admitted pouring coffee “I was scared I might miss something. Yes, I believe it. Its dawn now, they will be back out, and with more daylight I hope they will come up here.”  
“I’m not letting you go Len.” Kathie said firmly.  
“No there’s no need, not yet, but there might come a time Kathie.”  
“Not yet!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you smell smoke” a young bearded man asked his companion who stopped and sniffed “Yes, where, is it them?”  
“There’s nothing up here, no wait there’s a hut, over there I think.” he looked excited.  
“Have we found them? ”a hopeful look on his face.  
“Let’s go check” and the two members of the mountain rescue team skied swiftly across the snow.

There was a bang on the hut door and Len dived to open it, seeing the best sight in the world in the two men. They in turn thought there was no better sight than two weary, dishevelled young women with a third tucked safely up in blankets behind them.  
The telephone rang in the study, and with an anxious look at Nell, Hilda reached out for it. As she listened tears ran down her cheeks causing Nell to kneel beside her “Thank God, thank God” Hilda whispered “Please, bring them home, bring them here.” Looking into Nell’s face she smiled though tears” All three, safe and well, tired, dirty but safe, all three.” The two heads exchanged a long hug without words, they were not needed.

Nancy came out of the bedroom, seeing Hilda’s tears went pale “No!”  
Nell jumped up “Nancy, they are safe, do you hear me, they are coming home. Hilda, need a hand here “as Nancy staggered against her. Together they laid her down on the sofa.

There was a reception committee at the front door as the dog sled drew up, the snow was too deep for cars. A young man carried Odette in. Len climbed out of the sled and gave her hand to help Kathie up. They stood together for a moment then smiled “We are home.”


End file.
